U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,638 describes an apparatus for removing wheel hubs from vehicle axes. Adjustable tubular sockets receive varying spaced lift forks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,004 discloses a device for removing a brake drum and hub assembly, having a hand truck and a jack.
Both of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein, but are for use with larger trucks typically employing king pins to attach the hub assembly to the vehicle.
Certain vehicles, such as Ford E-150, 250, 350, 450 and Super Duty series vans and F-150, 250, 350, 450 and Super Duty series pick-up trucks, use twin I-beam front axles with ball joints in the steering knuckle that attach the hub assembly to the vehicle axle.
Ball joint replacement or repair typically is a very time consuming process requiring disassembly and removal of brake calipers and other components. Also, the ball joints in the steering knuckle are set at adjustable angles, so that the hub is also at an angle to the I-beam. Each vehicle thus can have a different hub angle.